After the Battle
by teh00q
Summary: My version of what happens starting right after the battle of hogwarts. Mainly about Harry and Ginny but from lots of different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's P.O.V.

I sat curled up on the window seat in the common room and tried to hold in my tears. Fred was gone, forever. Tears streamed down my cheek and I sniffled. I couldn't bring myself to think of the fact that I would never see my brother again, no matter how annoying he was I wasn't sure if I would ever get over his death. Guilt filled my mind as I forgot Fred and all I was thinking as I sat there was Harry is alive! He doesn't have Voldemort after him anymore and now we can finally be together. There was a small nagging in the back of my head saying, why would he want to be with you? Harry Potter, the chosen one, could have any girl he wanted. Why would he pick me? I thought of Harry, sitting down at a table in the great hall eating the feast. A part of me wished I was down there with him. I knew that with everything that had just happened it would be hard to even get near him. I began sobbing again about Fred when I heard the fat lady's portrait swing open. I looked over to see Harry, Hermione and Ron walk through. I immediately stopped crying and rushed to wipe away my tears. I didn't want Harry to see me like this, I work so hard to stay strong in front of him and I knew that even though it wasn't his fault he would blame himself for Fred's death. Ron looked at me and I saw how hard he was trying to keep it together as well. The only difference was he was succeeding. I was jealous as his face was unreadable while I couldn't stop sniffling. Harry's face was also unreadable as he walked towards me.

"Ginny," he began, "Ron, I'm so sorry about Fred."

"It's not your fault mate," Ron replied sadly. I just sat there silently. I looked at Hermione who seemed to understand I wanted to be alone with Harry.

"Ron can I talk to you about what happened, umm earlier at the battle," She murmured.

"Now?" Ron asked. He turned a bright shade of red and I wondered what had happened, though I had a pretty good idea.

"Yes now." Hermione said louder, "Let's go for a walk." Ron nervously followed her out the door and I turned my attention back to Harry.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered. I felt frozen and couldn't reply so instead just looked into his eyes and began to be pulled further and further away until I was in my own world where it was just me and him. I didn't know what to say or what to do but before I could think I leant forward.

Harry's P.O.V.

I looked at Ginny and tried to imagine what she was feeling. I could imagine what she was going through, I remember feeling that way when Sirius had died. I remember not wanting to talk or see anyone and not to do anything at all. Maybe she just wanted to be alone, I thought sadly. I began to get up when suddenly Ginny leaned in and kissed me. I could've stayed that way forever but then she pulled back and looked at me with sad eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed softly.

She looked up at me and spoke for the first time since the battle, "How did you get over losing Sirius Harry? Can you ever really get over losing someone you care about?

"Ginny," I said in what I hoped was a gentle tone, "You don't truly get over it, but getting over it would be like forgetting them. You don't get over it, you move on. Fred wouldn't have wanted things to be like this, he wouldn't have wanted you to cry about him. He would have wanted you to remember the good times and he would have wanted you to laugh. That's how he died, laughing."

She simply nodded then looked at her feet.

"And us?" I asked her not sure how to ask her what I really wanted to ask her. "Where are we, I want to get back together Ginny. Voldemort's gone, there's nothing keeping us. Unless you don't want to."

She opened her mouth to answer me but before she could the portal door swung open and cheers exploded as the celebration from the Great Hall was transferred to the Common Room. A group of Gryffindors scooped me up and carried me off, separating me and Ginny. Keeping me from knowing what would happen with us next.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V.

I walked along the corridors with Ron walking beside me in silence. We hadn't spoken a word since we left the common room.

"So," I finally said.

"So," Ron replied, "Are we going to keep up the silence or are we going to talk about… you know."

I didn't respond, embarrassed by what had happened.

"Hermione," Ron continued, "If you want to talk about it, let's talk. If you don't want to talk about it then let's go back to the common room, we're missing the party."

"Is that all you can think about?" I snapped back and began walking away.

Ron's face turned red, "Hermione! What's the big deal?"

I stopped walking and stopped to think about that. I don't really know what came over me. Then I realized I did, it made me upset that Ron would rather go to the party then spend time with me. Thinking about that made me madder and I began to run off. I heard steps behind me as Ron ran after me. Forgetting about the cursed fire, I automatically ran up to the room of requirement, needing somewhere peaceful where I could think. I stood at the wall then realized, the room of requirement would never work again. I turned around and found myself face to face with Ron.

"I'm sorry," he said, "it's just it's weird and I don't know what to think of what happened."

"And I do?"

"Sorry."

"Ronald Weasley, you are the most ignorant, oblivious, self-centered…" I was cut off as Ron leaned in and kissed me.

Ron's P.O.V.

I felt as if there were tiny fireworks going off in my head. I can't believe I just did that I thought as Hermione and I pulled back. She looked up at me, her face unreadable.

"Ignorant am I?" I shot back, "You think I didn't consider what it meant when you kissed me during the battle. Self- centered? You think I haven't thought about what happened to Fred, or whether or not you were okay when we were fighting?"

She opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she saw my frozen expression, she followed my gaze to see a door appear behind her.

"The room of requirement? How is this possible?" She stuttered, forgetting about whatever she was going to say to me.

"I thought it was destroyed."

"Me too."

Hermione took a step forward then stepped back.

"I'm not sure I want to see the damage."

"I'm not either, let's go somewhere else."

"Wimp!" She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I looked around and saw that the room of requirement was how it had always been.

"I read about some magical artifacts repairing themselves," Hermione said in wonder. "I never considered that the room of requirement might be one of them."

I looked at her unsure what to say when a single mistletoe grew down from the ceiling. I looked at it then Hermione and wasn't sure whether or not I should kiss her. Before I could react more mistletoe grew and pushed us together until our faces were inches apart.

"Don't just stand there Ronald!" Hermione scoffed, then her tone grew lighter, "kiss me."

So I did.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I looked around hoping to see some sign of Harry but now that the celebration had been moved to the common room, every time I did see him, he was surrounded. I finally sat down in an empty chair and sighed. The portrait slid open and Hermione and Ron walked in, hand in hand.

"Where have you two been?" I questioned with amusement.

"Ummm.. places." Ron replied turning red. "I'm gonna go… and find Harry."

"Where were you guys?" And are you together now?" I asked turning to Hermione who nodded.

"I think so," she responded, "and we were at the room of requirement, It hasn't been destroyed by the cursed fire."

Hearing about the room of requirement popped an idea into my head. "Thanks Hermione! You're a genius!"

"What did I do?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'll tell you later!" I exclaimed over my shoulder running to the boys' rooms. I found Harry's invisibility cloak put it in a small bag like Hermione's (one that has a special charm so you can fit tons of stuff into it). Then I ran out the door towards the room of requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V.

After hours the party finally died down and people went to sleep, finally the attention wasn't focused on me. I looked around to see probably about 12 people left sitting on a couch or talking quietly in the corners. There was one couple in a corner who I couldn't quite make out that were snogging. Not wanting to intrude I focused my attention on finding Ginny but I didn't see her anywhere. I sat down on a nearby empty chair and gasped. When I moved the way the light reflected on the couple changed and I was surprised to see Ron and Hermione. Hermione noticed me staring and broke away from Ron. "Uh, Hey Harry," she said nervously. I didn't answer because I was too busy sitting there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. I mean sure I'd expected it, but I hadn't expected it to happen so fast, or for me to see it. Seeing as how I had their attention now anyway I decided I might as well ask them.

"Have either of you seen Ginny?"

"Sorry mate," Ron replied, relieved with the change of subject. "Haven't seen her since she ran off a few hours ago.

"I think she went to sleep." Hermione added.

"Right. Well g'night." I said as I shuffled to my bed, disappointed that I couldn't see Ginny.

I crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ron's cheeks were still red as we awkwardly said goodnight and went our separate ways. I into the girl's dorm area to see Ginny lying on the bed reading her book. "Harry was asking about you," I said silently.

"Oh?" she replied casually.

"There are only a few stragglers left behind in the common room, Harry and Ron already left for bed."

"Great!" Ginny replied, instantly perking up, "Thanks Hermione."

I chuckled silently as she ran out the door carrying with her a small pouch.

**Sorry for the really really short chapter but so many people have been asking me to update and I don't have much time recently but will put this in case I don't have time later, I will try to add another chapter today though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for another short chapter but I find it easier to write the story this way, I don't know why but it somehow works for me so please bear with me.**

Harry's P.O.V.

I was dreaming about the beach, being there with Ginny. We were lying in the warm sand holding hands. Ginny looked over at me and opened her mouth to say something but before I could hear, I woke up. I shook around in bed then finally opened my eyes, there was something invisible nudging at me. I grabbed my wand and put my glasses on so fast I poked my eye. I heard a quiet giggle.

"Hello? Who's there?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the others. I opened my mouth to say more but then a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound," someone whispered silently in my ear. I immediately relaxed at how familiar it was. I realized that the hand over my mouth was gentle and soft and wasn't pressing down hard at all. It slowly moved off my mouth and sent a shiver down my spine as it's pointer finger traced down my neck and arm till it sat firmly in my hand. Still invisible the person pulled me up, dragged me out of the common room and down the hall. I felt an invisibility cloak, probably mine, on the persons arm and was about to yank it off when we stopped walking and a blindfold was placed on me. I felt the cloak cover me and began to walk again. I heard a grinding sound like doors being opened and closed then a gentle arm brushed against me as the blindfold was pulled off. I looked around, in a room that I'd never seen before. It was like a garden and I briefly wondered if I was outside except there was no breeze and no feeling of cool night air. There were trees all over and every once in a while, in the places were benches normally are, were couches. They were very simple couches but they still looked comfortable. More comfortable then a bench anyway. It was beautiful. The sort of place I'd always wanted to take Ginny. There was one thing missing though, I was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny's P.O.V.

I sat down on a couch and waited. Wondering how long it would take for Harry to find me was nagging at me but still I waited and to pass the time looked at my reflection in a mirror the room had popped up for me. My hair had grown longer in the past year, almost at my waist. It was brushed till it shone and hung freely. I wore a loose dress that swung around when I walked and flew behind me when I ran. I wasn't wearing any shoes, I liked the feel of the grass between my toes too much for that, and I wasn't wearing tights like some girls do when they wear dresses because they always made my legs too itchy. Stop caring about what you look like! I scolded myself. He likes me for me not what I look like. But I couldn't help myself from making sure my face was zit free. Feeling excited I spun in a circle then sat down in the grass growing from the ground.

"Ginny?" a voice questioned from behind me.

Knowing only one person who could enter here at the moment I answered without turning, "Harry."

I heard footsteps behind me then tilted my head to see Harry sit down beside me.

"You brought me here." He confirmed. I simply nodded. "But why did you cover my mouth, why all the secrecy?"

"I covered your mouth because Ron would kill us both if he knew I was visiting you at nighttime and the secrecy was, well I don't know, I guess I just felt like with everything that's happened something good and fun should come out of it."

He kicked of his shoes before replying, "I know what you mean." He stood up and held out his hand, I took it and instead of just helping me stand he pulled me off the ground into a hug and spun me around. I giggled like a little girl then turned to look at him when he out me down.

"I still want to be with you too," I whispered, hoping I didn't sound nervous.

Harry's P.O.V.

"I still want to be with you too," she whispered to me and I felt like I was in an elevator going up and up and never stopping, I felt like I could fly. I looked into her eyes and slowly started to lean in, my heart pounding. She tilted her head and started to lean in too. But at the last moment she pulled away.

"If you want your kiss you have to catch me," she giggle-shouted as she ran off through the trees. Desperate to get the kiss I had waited so long for I ran after her and chased her through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V.

She was a faster runner then I remembered her to be, whipping through the trees laughing like she didn't have a care in the world, even with everything that's happened. Her smile was contagious and I found myself soon laughing along with her. After what seemed like ages she finally slowed down but I couldn't stop myself in time. I skidded right into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Ginny?" I asked nervously, worried I had hurt her. She rolled over groaning about her arm. I held out my hand to her to help her up and she reached out her arm to take it. Before I could react she pulled me down and had me pinned to the ground.

"Gotcha," she smirked, then pressed her lips to mine. A hundred emotions exploded inside of me as finally after all this time, Ginny was mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in closer. I could've stayed like that forever but finally we both had to pull away to catch our breath.

"I want to be with you too," I murmured in her ear, then pulled her into a hug. "I've waited so long for this moment."

She instantly pulled away, "You've waited? Harry James Potter exactly what do you think I've been doing in the past year?"

"I just meant…" I was interrupted as she continued.

"I was here all year waiting for you to finish whatever had to be finished and while everyone else was battling I was stuck here in the room of requirement and…."

"This is the room of requirement? I thought it was destroyed."

"Some magical artifacts repair themselves no matter how bad the damage."

"But…"

"Don't change the subject! I had no idea whether or not you were even alive and…" Before she could say anything else I leaned in and kissed her but she pulled away and stared at me wordlessly.

"I'm sorry Ginny, for everything. But you mean everything to me and I couldn't risk Voldemort using you to get to me. I thought you understood that."

"I do understand but that doesn't mean that…"

"Now it's my turn to talk. Let me tell you what really happened."

So we sat down on the grass, and I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny's P.O.V.

We lay there quietly as I processed what Harry had just told me. He'd gone through so much in the past year. It was selfish of me but all I could think about was him telling me he looked at my dot on the map every night. I grabbed his hand and I listened to his heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I finally said.

"I'm sorry I left you," he replied.

"Well your back now, and Voldemort is gone. There isn't any reason for us not to be together."

"Thankfully." He leaned over and kissed me. A clock in the corner chimed. I looked up to see it was past midnight. Feeling sleepy I yawned.

"Maybe we should go back," he said but I could tell he didn't want to.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I mean.. I want to stay here a bit longer."

Harry's P.O.V.

I nodded and lay back down, I didn't want to leave either. I heard gentle breathing beside me, I looked over to see Ginny fast asleep. I didn't want wake her but knew that Ron and everyone in the girls dorm area would probably kill me if I carried her back to her bed so I decided to wake her up. As I leaned forward a bed sprung out from underneath her and the blankets lifted up and folded themselves over top of her. She rolled onto her side and nestled deeper into the blankets. I looked at her gently breathe in and out and knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to wake her up. I sighed and though repeatedly telling myself it was a bad idea I crawled into the other side of the bed. I moved around trying to make myself comfortable when I heard a yawn.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in midyawn.

"Yeah?" I responded starting to feel more and more tired.

"Why are we sleeping in a bed in the room of requirement?"

"Because you fell asleep and I'm tired and it's much more convenient then going back to our own beds."

She nodded then rolled over till she was right beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my neck. I felt my eyes begin to close and it wasn't long till I was fast asleep.

Ron's P.O.V.

"I'm so happy we're finally together," Hermione said looking up at me smiling.

"Me too," I replied giddily leaning down to snog her. We stood there for a while snogging till we both had to pull back for breath. We began to snog again except this time more fiercely.

"Hermione," I said nervously right after we pulled away again. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She just stood there not saying anything, swaying from side to side.

"Hermione?" I asked, not sure how she was reacting. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in to snog again.

When we pulled away she said 5 simple words, "I love you Ronald Weasley."

I leaned forward about to snog her for what must have been the hundredth time but suddenly she disintegrated. "NO!" I yelled and sat up straight in bed. Just a dream I told myself. I looked around, the rest of the boys were fast asleep, dunno how they slept through my yell. I checked my watch to see it was still only four in the morning. I looked to my side to see Harry gone. I remembered the way he had looked at Ginny when we entered the common room. I almost yelled out loud again. I punched my pillow then stood up and paced. If he was sleeping with my sister he was dead meat. I would kill him myself! Calm down! I repeated in my head, he might be on a walk. He just killed you-know-who, erm Volemort, he probably just wants time to himself. Yeah that's it. I finally calmed down but no matter what I couldn't get the nagging out of my head that Harry and Ginny were together, somewhere, in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's P.O.V.

I sat up abruptly in bed shaking about the dream I just had, I was with Ron and we had both admitted that we loved each other, and we were snogging but then, Ron just disintegrated. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down then looked to my right to notice Ginny was still gone. I wonder if she stayed with Harry overnight. No, they aren't that stupid. They know Ron would kill them both. But would they? And what would I tell Ron? Nothing, he shouldn't expect me to know anything anyway. Still wondering what they were up to I got dressed and walked out into the common room to see Ron sitting alone by the fire.

"Hey," I said casually sitting down beside him.

"Hi," he replied looking over at me. We sat in silence for a moment then at the same moment we leaned forward and began to snog. I felt Ron place his hand on my neck and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Woah!" I heard a voice exclaim, making Ron and I jump apart. I looked over to see Harry and Ginny comstanding beside the door which was still open.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Ron almost yelled. "It's too early in the morning to have gone for a walk, I swear if you two were sleeping together I…"

Ginny cut him off before he could continue, "If you must know Ronald we actually did go for a walk, not all of us sleep till lunch you know."

"But it's only 7 o'clock."

"Well I couldn't sleep so I was reading in the common room and Harry was going to go for a walk so I joined him."

"Oh.."

"Next time I suggest you get your facts straight before you scream at someone."

"Right.. well I'm going to go get food." Ron said before running out the door.

"Gullible prat!" Ginny exclaimed sticking her tongue out at him. "I dunno what you see in him Hermione." Then she went off to the girls' quarters.

I turned to face Harry who had remained silent the whole time.

"So you and Ron?" He questioned teasingly, waggling his eyebrows.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron's P.O.V.

I walked towards the great hall feeling embarrassed about my outburst when I heard someone running behind me. I turned around and stopped walking till Harry was beside me.

"Sorry about.. what just happened." I said awkwardly.

"It's fine mate." Harry replied, was it just my imagination or did he look guilty?

"It's just she's my sister and I'm bound to feel protective of her."

Harry nodded.

"Harry just tell me the truth, Ginny's my sister and I never really expect her to be honest with me but your my best mate. Is what Ginny said true?"

Harry didn't respond but sped up in his walking.

"Harry?" I questioned, my voice rising with my temper as I was more and more sure of what had happened last night.

"OK, so what Ginny said wasn't true but it's not what you think either. And before you get angry let me explain. Ginny and I needed to talk about what was going to happen with well us and we stayed up really late talking. And she fell asleep and I didn't want to leave her there and I couldn't bring her back to the common room so I stayed with her all night. Nothing happened."

I was surprised at how calm I was after Harry said this. Maybe it was because he was being honest with me, maybe it was because I was still giddy from snogging Hermione or maybe it was because I just wanted them to be happy or I was starving but whatever the reason, I just let it go, sat down and ate.

Harry's P.O.V.

I let out the breath I had been holding as Ron simply nodded and sat down to eat. I felt a lot better knowing that I wasn't lying to him even though technically it was Ginny who told the lie. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad at me for telling Ron. Wanting to think about something else I decided to ask Ron about the only other thought that was in my head, "So Ron, what's happening with you and Hermione?"

"Dunno mate," he replied simply shrugging. "One minute we're arguing or it's just awkward silence. The next it's snogging. It's like a never ending cycle and I can't tell whether I love it or hate it."

"Well how do you feel about her?"

"She's brilliant. I like everything about her, except that maybe she always has some argument to have with me."

"Maybe you always have some argument to have with her."

Ron shrugged then went back to his eating.


End file.
